Be mine Forever
by her0inexx
Summary: Come with me Hinata, leave with me, be mine forever," said Gaara as his finger... Gaahina oneshot


He pinned her against the wall, took both of her hands in one of his and anchored them above her head. He stepped in a little closer and took in her scent, she smelled of lavender and a little spice. He sank his head into her neck and licked it just a little. Hinata let out a moan between pursed lips, her heart was beating a thousand times a minute. She felt vulnerable being pinned against a wall with Gaara positioning himself between her legs.

"We shouldn't be doing this" she said, panting heavy.

" Shh… it's okay, we already are" he replied, as his other arm traveled up her thigh and lifted her skirt up a little. His lips found hers and kissed her with the intent to never stop, it was powerful and very intense. Hinata felt her knees go weak, she never knew something this sinful could ever feel so good. Gaara's hand reached the rim of her underwear and tugged at it a little, he could feel her wetness though the thin lace. "mmm.." he let out a little moan between their kiss.

"Wait.." she said, as she broke their kiss. He let go of her arms and looked at her straight in the eyes, he realized she was scared.

"What's wrong?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He knew she was a virgin, and that this was probably the most contact she had ever had with a guy.

"I'm sorry.. It's just… I really like you, but I don't know how you feel about me?" she said, as she looked away from him. He lifted her chin with his hand and stared into her bewitching eyes. "If I had no feelings for you .. Then I wouldn't be here right now, wanting to make you mine," She smiled and hugged him, that was all the response she needed to be lost in his arms forever. He took her by the hand and led her towards the bed, he could tell her hands were shaky, from the excitement she must be feeling. He picked her up onto his arms and laid her on the bed. As she lay there motionless, he admired her slender figure, her pale skin, and her enchanting lavender eyes.

'Wow,' he thought to himself, 'who would have imagined that I would fall so deeply in love with a tender flower like Hinata, I must be the luckiest guy in the world'. he laid down beside her and took her into his arms, he swept some of her hair behind her ear and smiled. Without any hesitation she reached ahead and kissed him long and hard, surprise both him and her. He shifted his weight so that he would be on top of her.

"You look so beautiful lying beneath me like this Hinata" he said, panting heavy. She stared up at him wide eyed as his fingers began to wonder across her body. He reached the buttons of her blouse and one by one unbuttoned them, revealing full creamy breasts. Hinata blushed and looked away. "hey… it's okay, your beautiful", said Gaara as he lowered his head into her chest and took one full ripe breast into his needy mouth. She let out a moan as her hands began to tug at his shirt.

Taking the hint, Gaara got off of her and stripped off his clothes. Hinata was amazed when she saw how perfect his body was, her eyes found his swelling manhood , and couldn't help but blush. Gaara got back into bed and pulled off Hinata's skirt and underwear, leaving them both in the nude. Once again he positioned himself on top of her. Without waiting any longer, he trusted deep into her, tearing her from the inside. She let out a cry of pain as she felt the sensation through out her entire body.

He cursed underneath his breath and withdrew a little, he knew he had to go gentle with her. He looked into her eyes and caressed her face and began to twirl her hair with one of his fingers.

"Shh… it's okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said. "it's okay.. I want this," she replied. That was all he needed to hear, his hands found hers and anchored them above her, he could feel her quivering beneath him, so tender and innocent. He began with a slow pace, making sure not to hurt her. Hinata's pain soon turned into pleasure, as her tiny cries of pain turned into moans of pure ecstasy. Her mind was getting hazy, her hands were gripping his as if anchoring herself from falling over the edge of pleasure. Gaara's thrusts were getting harder and faster, he enjoyed the sight of Hinata's breasts rocking back and fourth from the force of his thrusts.

He couldn't hold back any longer, his speed increased, his vision got blurry, in a matter of seconds Hinata was moaning towards an orgasm. She screamed with the force of her release, her entire body shuddering beneath him, it went on and on, so strong that she knew nothing else. Her spasms had barely slowed down when his began. A deep groan rumbled up from his chest, as he thrust deep into her again and again. He collapsed on top of her as both their breathing returned to normal.

"I love you Hinata," said Gaara, she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. "I love you too," she replied. They laid their next to each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Come with me Hinata, leave with me, be mine forever," said Gaara, as his finger traced the slender curve of her stomach. She smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I'm yours forever now, so where ever you go, I will follow, I don't care if my father disowns me, my heart belong to you," her words brought a lazy smile to his face. He knew that with her by his side, she would fill the emptiness he felt in his heart. Loving Hinata was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he was glad to be someone special in her life.

The end.

* * *

i know it's not great.. but this is my first fanfiction ever!!.. so what did you guys think? 


End file.
